kadako
by pokemad
Summary: this fic is about an 8 year old orphaned girl called 'Miyako' and her adventures


Miyako kandami had woken from a terrible dream. She was a lonely orphan aged 8 who lived in an orphanage. When she was a baby she had been washed up from the shore, and taken to 'kadako' orphanage. Her mother and father had died in a storm at sea when her dad was fishing, which was his job at the time.  
Miyako got up from her dirty bed,the conditions in the orphanage were terrible and looked in the mirror.  
She cried, she then took her worn out shoes and smashed the mirror.  
She was fed up with having to do chores and work all her life she knew she would have been happier if she was with her parents.  
She had no hope no spirit , she was only eight but she had tried to commit suicide hundreds of times.  
She was really unhappy, everyday that went by there was never a smile on Miyako's face she was really unhappy apart from when she was with her friends, Tamaki and samori.  
Miyako went down to the dining hall where more than 40 hungry orphans were sitting there waiting for some cold gone off sushi,  
thats all the orphanage could afford. Miyako sat on the end corner next to the food stall where all the shrivelled up sushi was. next to her was sensei Nataoi. She was a strict lady who never blinked an eye-lid. literally She kept watch for any trouble there was and if there was she would tell you off. miyako sat down shaking repeatedley as there was no central-heating and the windows were wide open.  
Then her 2 best friends walked into the dining hall.  
they sat next to her and asked if she was feeling ok, but she didn't answer.  
Tamaki went up to the food rack and picked up the three best cold sushi plates he could find.  
'there you go, these are the best sushi's I could I find and they don't seem too mouldy.'  
'thank you Tamaki' said Miyako very quitley and only with a small smile on her face.  
'thank you Tamaki' said Samori who gave her brother a hug. Tamaki and Samori were brother and sister  
Miyako sighed, she had no family to love or to care for she then started crying and threw her sushi dish onto the floor and run up into her room.  
somora and Tamaki tried to run after her but sensei Nataoi stopped them.  
'where do you think you are going young man and young lady' she said in a scoul.  
'er we were following Miyako she ran off crieing we have to help her she's our friend' said Somari in a gentle tone.  
'you stay here you two while I deal with the little brat.'  
Tamaki and Somori tried to use the other door to get round to Miyako first but it was jammed.  
' Damn it, its locked, if we don't get to Miyako first she could try to committ suicide again and I wouldn't like for that to happen.' said Tamaki worried.  
they had been ordered by sensei Nataoi to stay inside the dining hall till she came back.  
'I have an idea' said samori smiling.  
she walked up to one of the lower sensei who was like one of Nataoi's henchman.  
she was called sensei keiko and she was an old woman with grey hair who looked like a witch.  
'sensei keiko, Me and my brother desperatley need the toilet otherwise we will wet ourselves.' said samori in a sweet and innocent voice.  
'I'm not supposed too but if your really desperate I guess I have too, but I have to be with you so don't try any funny stuff.'  
'we won't' said Tamaki smiling.  
they started walking with sensei keiko to the nearest toilet,the corridors were long and it took at least a few minutes to get there.  
when they got there somori and Tamaki walked into the toilet and slipped through the narrow window which lead to outside  
Miyako's room.  
they then opened the door to Miyakos room and she was sitting there crying in front of a picture of her mum and dad and a picture her as a baby and she looked in the mirror and saw what she looked like now. she threw her shoes against the mirror but this time she completly smashed the glass and cut her hand deep.  
'Miyako are you ok'  
'no I'm not I don't have a perfect life no family just a stupid orphanage the only people I care about in my life are you two. ah my hand it really hurts' she screamed  
'we have to get you to a hospital fast sensei Natatoi will only tell you off and leave it to infect.' said Somori  
then Tamaki saw that the window was open, there wasn't even a drop so they climbed out of the window and ran as fast as they can to get to hospital genki before anyone found out they were gone.  
they walked for yards and yards till they reached a shop in the middle of no where.  
Tamaki walked into the shop and noticed some bandages on the shelve which could help Miyako from bleeding, but he didn't have yen with him.  
When the shopkeeper went outside to check on his stock, Tamaki ran up to the shelve and grabbed the bandage and ran outside the shop.  
He then put the bandage on Miyako which stopped the bleeeding abit but the blood came through the bandage.  
  
  
  
it took at least an hour to get to hospital genki but when they did they were relived.  
It was really warm inside the hospital and they were glad to be in a nice warm place away from 'Kadako'.  
Miyako sat down on a nice comfy chair as she waited to see a doctor who could treat her arm which was going blue from the snow getting into her cut.  
It was at least an hour before she got to see the doctor.  
Miyako held onto her brittle hand which she couldn't feel anymore.  
Tamaki opened the door for Miyako and Samori.  
'Ladies first' he said in a nice way.  
Miyako sat down on the chair afraid that the doctor would find out she and the others were from the orphanage.  
The doctor came in and sat down on his chair.  
'Hi I'm doctor kidushi nice to meet you.'  
Miyako put a slight grin on her face even though she was in alot of pain and she told the doctor what had happened to her.  
'I was at my friends house and we decided to go out and play because it was snowing. We got outside and I decided to build a snowman for my friends. I put my hand into the snow and I cut my arm really badly and the coldness made my arm go blue."  
Miyako felt guilty, on her inside she felt like she had commited the worst crime possible and that she was going to face the death penalty.  
Miyako started shaking.  
Her bones started to click and her hands were moving as if she was having a fit.  
'are you ok Miyako.'  
Miyako started to calm down, she had to tell the doctor what had happened.  
'I didn't tell the truth exactly, because I didn't want to go back to the orphanage and nor did my friends.  
I get so unhappy at the orphanage and we get treated like dirt. I just wanted to get away from the orphanage.  
But I didn't cut my hand on purpose, I threw a shoe at my mirror and a blade of glass slashed through my hand.'  
Miyako felt more relaxed and her forehead had smoothened out more from telling the truth, though the funny feeling in her stomach had not gone away. She knew that the doctor would send her back to the orphanage no matter what.  
'I can treat your arm but I'm afraid I will have to take you and your friends back to the orphanage.'  



End file.
